Bible Banger Bella
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: AH.One shot. Bella has devoted herself to God making her into a prude. What happens when Edward take matters into his own hands? Please read. No flames please. Rated M. First One-shot


**Hey guys. Yeah I know I have other stories to write that you all have been waiting for but I had to write this story. I do not own anything from twilight. Tell me what you guys think. My first one-shot. Please read authors note at the end.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Where it all started:

As long as I can remember I have been made fun of for making God the most important thing in my life. My father didn't even approve. I moved here from Arizona from living with my mother for 16 years. I moved here to Washington my junior year to live with my Dad Charlie, the cheif of police. He wasn't very religous but since I lived with my mother most of my life I was. She was a preacher at the church that was close to our house and she educated me about God all my life. I made my own decision that I wanted to worship God on my own all my life, so I started wearing a promise ring for abstinance that I will not have sex until I was married. I was constantly teased at school and even though my name was Bella, they gave me the nick name Sandra Dee from the movie "Grease." They would constantly sing the song to me and practically yell "lousy with virginity" and "I don't drink. NO! Or swear. NO! I don't rat my hair. EWE! I get ill from one cigarette. COUGH COUGH COUGH." in my face. And it was all true, but I wasn't ashamed of it. So I didn't expect any less when I moved to Forks High School.

I started attending Forks High School where I met Edward Cullen. I could tell just by looking at him that he was a player. The first look I saw in his green eyes oozed sin. He was a very good looking guy though. Green eyes, chissled jaw, bronze hair and a strong build. But I didn't care. How we met wasn't so great though. Since I was what the guys at Forks High School called "Fresh Meat" he started to hit on me. He would do his cheesy pick up lines that apparently got any girl to get in bed with on me, but they didn't work. This frustrate him. He would try to touch me and pull me into him but I would always resist. When I tried to walk away her grabbed my wrist but it slipped and he grabbed my hand where my promise ring was. He paused when he felt the ring on my finger.

He lifted my hand so he could see me promise ring better. "Ooooh!" He said in understanding. "You're one of those Bible bangers huh? What's your name sexy?"

His words sent a chill down my spine. I don't know what possessed me to, probably the Devil of some sort but I answered,"B-Bella."

"Bella huh?" He smirked. "I like the sound of that. Bella" He said each syllable, caressing the ells. "Hmmm. Bible Banger Bella. I like the sound of that even more. " He smiled. And loe and behold, that's how I got the nick name Bible Banger Bella.

Everyone in Forks High School quickly found out about me and my God loving ways. I didn't care. I wanted to set an example that some people in the world have boundaries. That you can't always get by on your looks or having sex with people. That didn't stop the teasing though, ecspecially Edward Cullen. He would constantly tease me by grabbing the closest girl when he saw me in sight and crudelly made out with her in front of me by showing his slimy tongue twirling inside her mouth and him moaning. But what was the most disgusting was he would look at me the whole entire time with desire in his now dark green eyes. That amongst many things he did made me soon start to hate Edward Cullen.

I know good followers of God didn't hate anyone. Like the scripture says "Love everyone even your neighbors" but he made it so dang difficult. I would constantly pray for Edward Cullen hoping that he would become a better person, but it had yet to work. But I know that I would just have to keep my faith in God to help him.

* * *

I woke up with what felt like two in the morning. My Dad was on a fishing trip with his friend Billy Black and he said it was going to be all week. I groaned. I wish I hadn't woke up because I had school tomorrow.

I was almost asleep when I felt a stirring beside me on my full sized bed. I looked to my right and started to scream but a hand was immediatly shoved in front of my mouth that muffled it. I tried to pry the hand off my face but the person was too strong. I kept screaming and the tears started to form in my eyes.

"Bella calm down."

I stopped screaming when I recongnized the last voice on earth that I wanted to hear. I looked over at the body in my bed and saw Edward Cullen. When he saw that I knew who he was and was certain that I wasn't going to scream he took his hand off.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I asked while my anger was rising. I tried to practice self-control like God wants us to but it wasn't working.

He glared at me."What am I doing here Bella? I'll tell you what I'm doing here-"

"Good because that's what I wanted you to do." I said interrupting him.

He scowled. "Shut up bitch. I'm here because I can't take your shit anymore. And if you must know I came in here through your window."

My eyes widened and my mouth gape."Don't you dare curse in my house!And what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me what to do! I am tired of your shit. When you are at school constantly tempting me with that fuck me body of yours and you rejecting me. I am fucking sick and tired of it Bella. I am here because I am finally going to have this body of yours. And you can't stop me." At that he quickly pushed himself up and swung one leg over me so he straddled my waist.

"Get off of me!" I said trying to push him off but failing miserably. "The only way you will have me Edward is going to be considered rape, which I will go to authorities if you do."

He chuckled."Oh Bella. You will be more than willing when you feel the things I can do with your body." He purred. I was speachless. I didn't know what to do or say. My body was frozen. He took this oppourtunity to have his eyes skimmed down my body. He smirked when he saw my attire that I completely forgot I was wearing. "Well Bella. I never thought you would ever wear a night gown like _this._"

I looked down and saw the short satin midnight blue nightgown that my mother had bought me for the time I get married She knew I would most likely find my lover in Forks since I am now living in Forks, getting closer to 18 everyday. I didn't wear this to bed every night tho. It was a particularly warm day in Forks since Washington was experiencing a very odd heat wave. I was too shy to sleep naked so I decided to wear the satin night gown since it felt like a second skin. I once again didn't respond.

He looked into my eyes then licked his lips. He started kissing me and slightly nipping me on the skin of my collar bone, licking me every once in a while. I gasped as he started to slowly trail his lips up my neck. I was about to get lost from the feeling of his full soft lips on my neck when I remembered who I was, and this kind of girl where she willingly lets Edward Cullen suck on her on her neck is not one of them. "S-stop." I said weakly. But I knew I didn't want him to. His kisses were going places that I never felt before. My panties were getting strangly wet.

"No." He responded. He grinned like a cat swallowing a canary. "I know you like it." He purred. I can smell how wet you are."

He can smell me? Oh how embarrassing. "Please." I croaked.

"Please what Bella?" He asked trailing his lips to my ear. I was about to respond, but I lost all coherant thought when I felt his lips licking my ear lobe. My breathing started to get uneven and embarrassinly loud. I took a deep breath to try to calm my breathing and managed to get out,"We have to stop." but it was barely audible.

"I don't think we will." He said biting my earlobe harshly causing me to squeak from the pain. "I said that I was going to have you Bella, and I will." At that he started to trail he lips down my neck again and to my shoulder. He stopped when he got to the strap of my nightgown and wrapped his teeth around it, pulling it down my arm until it couldn't go anymore. He copied that action with the other strap. He kissed down to my now exposed cleavage and I couldn't help but loudly moan. Edward chuclked."If I'm making you moan that loud with out hardly touching you..." he put his lips at my ear," then I can't wait until I'm inside you." My breathing hitched at his words. He looked me in the eyes and all I saw was lust and desire. I shivered. He bent down again and started to slowly pull the bodice of my night gown down. When he made it passed my breasts I tried to cover myself up but he quickly pushed my arms away. He started to pull it down further and kissed my newly exposed stomach all the way down to the top of my panties. He spread my legs slightly apart then pulled the rest down until my night gown was off my body.

"No please." I begged.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just sit back and enjoy it Bella." His eyes skimmed my body making me feel uncomfortable. I saw him slowly lick his lips which made me squirm.

"Stop looking at me like that you PIG!"

He chuckled. "Not a chance." And at that he slid his hand in between my legs on the outside of my wet underwear and started to stroke me through them. I gasped at the jolt of pleasure that rolled through my body. I heard him chuckle again. He bent down and attatched his lips to one of my nipples, sucking and twirling his tongue aroudn it. I shut my eyes tightly and let out a squeak from trying to restrain myself from letting him see the effect he had on me.

"Just let it out Bella." He cooed. "I want to hear the moans that I deserve to hear." And before I knew it he tore my panties down my legs and threw them across my room. He quickly spread my legs and set himself so his head was hovering over my most private area. My body tensed up at the cool air that hit me there. "Just relax Bella." He looked right into my eyes and lowered his head. He seductively pulled out his tongue and rolled it over my clit. I gasped as the shock waves of pleasure rolled through me. He continued to assult my clit with his tongue, and all at the same time my moans were getting louder and louder.

"That's it Bella Baby, moan for me." He said against my heated core. He continued to lick me all over my private parts making me arch my back and moan embarassingly loud. He gently reached up and took my right into his and lead it to his beautiful bronze hair. I assumed he wanted me to thread my fingers through it which is exactly what I did. He moaned when he felt my fingers stroking through his hair causing him to hum against my clit and for me to moan louder. I was starting to tremble and I could tell her knew that. I could feel his satisfied smirk across his face. I could tell I was close and my body started to convulse and my hand pulled his head closer to me, so I was expecting for me to blow up soon. What I wasn't expecting was for him to pull back on the brink of my first ever orgasm.

I gasped in shock at the loss. He looked up at me into my eyes and gave me a evil grin that sent chills up and down my spine. He slowly licked his lips which were covered by my wetness. This caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head and him to moan deeply. I blushed at his reaction. "Delicious." he said. Then all of sudden I felt his fingers slide into me. I screamed in surprise and pleasure. He started going in and out and soon added another finger. I stared to scream louder and louder as his fingers pumped in and out of me.

"That is Baby. Let go. Let me see you scream." His words added to my current state and I was so close.

"F-F-F." I wanted to curse to badly that I could cry. But no matter how hard the feeling I had to try to keep a clean mouth.

"Come on Bella. Just say it. I want to hear your sweet mouth cuss."

I couldn't take it anymore. When Edward curled his fingers inside me I exploded and squealed,"Fuck!" at the same time arching my back as far as it would go. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of me as the waves of pleasure when through me. When I was down from my high I took deep breaths from being out of breath.

He smiled as he watched my breasts heave up and down. He bent down to my ear and moaned,"Bella." he breathed. "That was such a turn on. Watching you writhe and arch your back so that your tits were in my face as you came all over my hand. But what turned me on the most was hearing your sweet little mouth say 'fuck'. Now that made me want you even more."

My breathing became ragged for another reason. I knew this was it and I wouldn't be able to stop myself or him. I knew that this was the night I was going to lose my virginity.

Edward looked me right in the eye as he slowly trailed his fingers up his torso to his collar where he pulled his shirt up off of him. I widened my eyes at the sight of him. He was beautiful. His entire torso was chisseled and hard. With out me allowing it, my hand started to reach forward on their own accord. Edward saw this and he pulled me up by my forearms so I could run my hands up and down the plains of his chest. I watched in facination as I traced my index finger through the contors of his chest. I widened my eyes when I saw him shiver at my touch.

Unexpedly he got up. I thought he gained a concence and he decided to call the whole thing off. Boy was I wrong. My breath hitched when I saw him start to unbuckle his belt and slide down the zipper of his pants. He let the pants drop to the floor in a heap at his feet. He stepped out of them and looked strait into my eyes. My eyes trailed down his body and stopped when I saw the bulge in his black boxer breifs. I quickly looked away.

"Bella." He said in a husky voice. "Look at me."

Without meaning to I slowly turned my head towards him. He caught my eyes with his own as he slowly put his fingers into the elastic of his underwear and slowly pulled them down. When they were completely off I gulped and my eyes widened at the sight of him. He was absolutely massive. I couldn't believe it. There was no way that his erection was going to fit.

He walked towards me and strattled my hips since I was still sitting up. I shrieked when I felt his naked body against mine. I tried to scramble out from under but he was too heavy.

"Bella Baby, Bella!" He yelled and put his strong hands on my shoulders to stop me from moving. I stopped moving and looked strait into his eyes. "I can't." I said weakly and pleading.

His eyes turned soft."Yes you can." I said gently. He put slowly brought up his hand and put two fingers on my chin so that I would look at him. He slowly came towards me and kissed me for the first time on the mouth. I immediatly felt electricity flow through out my entire body. Our kisses were slow and carful, but just as slowly Edward would open my lips with his own. He slowly put his fingers through my hair and down towards the scruff of my neck to tilt my head more towards his. I felt Edward's body weight push into mine as he slowly layed me down on my back.

Our kiss started to get heavy when he started to kiss me more roughly by biting my lips and licking my lip where he bit to sooth the pain. I felt his hand slowly trail up my side and cupped my breast where my nipples hardened under his cold skin. I moaned into the kiss when he slipped his tongue into my mouth and kneeded my breast like it was dough. My hands went up to carress his soft muscled arms. He moaned and slowly trailed his hand up my left arm, to my wrist, and to my hand where my promise ring was. He broke the kiss and looked strait into my eyes once again. He brought up my hand to his face and ran my hand on his cheek. He started kissing my hand and finger and started to suck on them causing me to shiver and wetness drip down my leg. But before I knew it he pulled off my promise ring and through it across the room.

"You don't need that vile thing anymore." He growled. He pulled a condom out of no where and quickly tore the package open and just as quickly rolled the condom onto his...shaft.

He bent over so he hovered over me and ran the tip of his manhood through my heated core. I gasped at the contact and tried my last atempt to get away. But of course it wouldn't work. "Grab me as hard as you want Bella." He said in my ear. "This will hurt for a moment." And at that he fast as lightening plunged into me breaking my barrier all at once. I cried out from the pain and dug my nails into Edward's back.

He stopped moving so I could adjust to the size. The pain quickly subsided and turned into pleasure. When I moaned Edward started to move again. He pain slow even strokes that sent rolls of pleasure to go through out my enitre body. My breathing began to eccelerate. I groaned. I was commiting at two deadly sins right now. Lust and greed. Lust because I couldn't ignore Edward's beautiful body and the joys of it. And Greed because I wanted more and more of it. I was getting greedy by wanting more and meeting every single one of his thrusts. I was moaning louder and louder which spurred him on by going harder and faster.

"Yes Bella. Just feel. Feel what you have been missing for seventeen fucking years. Feel what I, Edward Cullen can alone give you. I knew you were no frigid bitch. Just...feel." He bent his head down and sucked and erect nipple into his mouth. I felt my walls tighten around Edward, which caused him to frantically thrust into me. The only sounds in this room were our moans and slapping sweaty flesh. Edward shifted a little to the side and hit a spot that I didn't even know exsisted. It heightened my pleasure and caused my walls to tighten more around him. He hit that spot a couple more times before I screamed out his name which he quickly yelled out after me. He collasped onto me and we both tried to even our breathing.

When I could finally get out a coharent sentence all I said was,"I hate you."

He chuckled."No you don't Bella. You wouldn't have responded like that if you hated me."

I gasped and tried to push him off by grabbing onto his shoulders. He wouldn't budge. "Of course I hate you! You snuck into my house and took my virginity that was meant for my husband and you made me enjoy it!" He chuckled again."Don't you dare laugh at me!" I slapped him in the face.

He looked at me with lust filled eyes."Now Bella Baby. Don't start that if you don't want another round."

My eyes filled with fury."Get off of me!" I yelled. But he wouldn't listen. He just leaned forward. I took a deep breath to calm my other deadly sin that was surfacing. My wrath."Please get off of me."

He pretended to think hard about it for a moment but then slowly slid out of me and rolled to my side. "Get away from me." I said trying to push him away.

"Not a chance." He said and pulled me into his embrace. I tried to fight him off but it didn't work. What was the point? I knew I would lose."Now go to sleep." He said as if scolding a child."We have to go to school tomorrow." And as if on command, I fell asleep.

----

I woke up listening to the buzz of my alarm clock. I was groggy and I didn't want to get up to turn it off. But before I could it turned off. My eyes opened instantly in shock. I was even more in shock when I saw the body of Edward Cullen beside me. Then all of sudden flash backs of last night went through my mind.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I still be here?" He asked flashing me a toothy grin

"Because I thought that player Edward Cullen always slept with a girl and then left a.s.a.p"

I smirked."Well I guess you were wrong Bella Baby."'

I glared and poked him in the chest."Stop calling me that."

He looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking."No I don't think I will."

"Ugh!" I growled and then slipped my naked body out of bed and quickly grabbed my bathrobe and put it on.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To take a shower."

"Do you want me to join you?" He asked.

I squealed and quickly ran out the door and towards the bathroom, almost tripping in the process. When I made it to the bathroom I locked the door and rested my head against the door. I took a deep breath a let out a sob that was threatening to spill all night and this morning. I have sinned and I couldn't take it back. I would have to immediatly go to conffesional after school.

I turned to get off the door and turned ont he water of the shower, making the water hotter than usual. I stepped in and got into the hot water, hoping that it would wash all the sin off of me. But I knew it wouldn't. I tried to make the shower as quick as possible so I could get ready for school.

After I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and lotioned up my body. Then I wrapped the towel around my body. When I unlocked and opened the door I jumped. Edward was right behind the door leaning on the door frame in his naked glory.

"It's all yours." I muttered trying not look down from his face.

He smirked."It sure is." He said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I tried to ignore his induendo but failed miserably as I blushed.

He chuckled and bent down his head and kissed me on the neck. Then he walked around me and went into the bathroom. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

----

Edward had insisted on driving me to school. He kept on holding my hand and would turn his head to make eye contact with me but I would just look away.

"I like what you are wearing today." Edward said."That color looks so... sexy with your skin."

I looked down at my shirt. It was a simple midnight blue button up shirt with some jeans. Nothing special. But since he said I looked sexy I of course blushed. I managed to mutter a, "Thanks."

When we arrived to school everyone stared as we both got out of his car. I quickly walked away from him, hoping people would think that we didn't do the thing that we did last night. I knew it was going to work though.

----

It was lunch time and I was too anxcious to eat. I didn't want to go into a cafeteria full of questioning people. So I decided just to roam the hallways.

I turned corner where a whole bunch of classrooms and lockers were. But at that very moment so were a bunch of guys laughing.

"So Cullen. You really hooked up with Bible Banger Bella?" Tyler Crowly said.

My eyes widened in horror. How could he? How could he do this to me.

I was so angry that I expressed my words."How could you?" I asked. Edward and the three boys he was with all turned around to face me. I looked at the amused faces of Mike Newton, Tyler Crowly, and Eric Yorkie. Edward looked a little ashamed but I didn't care.

I stomped towards him and slapped him in the face. Edward looked at me with a shocked expression but there was hurt in his eyes. I heard snickering behind me.

"Wow. Bible Banger Bella has some fight in her." Mike Newton said.

"Shut up!" Edward and I said at the same time. I looked up at Edward and asked. "Why? How could you do this to me? Embarass me like this? I hate you Edward Cullen! I never want to see or talk to you ever again!"

I started to walk away when I heard."That's not what you said last night."

I gasped and spun around to face him, shocked that he would use the classic line men used the day after sex.

His friends howled in laughter as he gave me a sly smirk. I was so angry and embarrassed I didn't know what to do. All I could do was run away and cry. And that's exactly what I did.

---

I found an empty hallway and leaned against the lockers to cry in peace. Why would he do this? I never did anything rude to him. I didn't do anything to deserve this. Was this God's punishment for me commiting adultry? For ignoring one of the ten commandments? It has to be. There is no other reason that this would happen to me. Now the whole school will know that Edward got Bible Banger Bella in bed. I cried some more.

"Bella?" I heard. I didn't want to but I looked up when I heard the voice that I knew all too well.

"What do you want?" I asked in a stuffy voice from being conjested.

He didn't answer. He just walked up towards me and knelt down in front of me. He cupped one of my cheeks into his strong hand and forced me to look up to him. When I looked at him all I saw was sarrow.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I looked up at him in shock."What?"

He sighed and looked down only to look back up at me."I'm sorry. I was just so happy that I got you that I had to tell everybody."

This made me angry."Why would you tell everybody? It's not like we're going to have a relationship. I'm just another girl to you. A girl that was a challenge that you beat. We could never be together."

"Why not?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I was expecting him laugh, say I was right and leave. But he didn't.

"Because we can't." I finally managed to say. "I have devoted myself to God and you are going to want things from that I won't want to give. Last night you took me by surprised and the Devil took over me when I gave into my lust. I was suppose to save myself for my husband but now that is ruined. But it for sure is not going to happen again. So you can tell your friends that I am still Bible Banger Bella."

I made to get up but he stopped me. He looked right into my eyes like he did often last night and slowly bent down to kiss me.

"You are not Bible Banger Bella anymore. You are mine now. Last night changed things. I know we belong together. I knew since the first day I saw you."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get up but he kissed me again before I could. When he let up he brushed his nose against mine. "You are not Bible Banger Bella anymore." He repeated. "You are so much more. "You are my Bella Baby."

My heart fluttered in my chest at his words. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but blush and smile.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm sorry if this is not the best but I did not send this to a beta. I know I am probably pissing you all off by not updating my stories you are all waiting for but I had to get this one shot off my chest. I'll try to update tomorrow. But I want you guys to tell me which to work on. 'The Apple of my eye' or 'someday you'll marry me.' I just want to remind you though that I left you with a major cliff hanger in the apple of my eye and that one also has less chapters, so I would advise you to pick that one. but if not my readers get what my readers want and i will update someday you'll marry me. which on has the most votes i will try to update tomorrw. tell me in your reviews :D**


End file.
